mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teslo/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41506_box3_in.png 41506 Teslo Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 304px-Tesloprelim.jpg|Teslo's prototype set design Static images Teslo Pose.jpg Stopmotions Electroids MAX Electroidsmax1.png Electroidsmax3.png Electroidsmax4.png Electroidsmax5.png Electroidsmax6.png Electroidsmax7.png Electroidsmax8.png Electroidsmax9.png Electroidsmax10.png Electroidsmax11.png Website Mixels microsite Teslo animination.gif Electroids_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers 1920x1080 electroids.jpg LEGO Club Teslo set art Club Site.jpg Other Meet the mixels ad.png|In an online advertisement Happy Meal Thing.png Teslo.png Teslo 2.jpg Introducing Mixels.png 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 ElectroidsConceptPromo.jpg|A concept promo piece Series1PromoConcept.jpg Mixels Combiners.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Electroids Moible.jpg|Teslo with all of the Electroids tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Teslo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Teslo Bio.jpg|Info on Teslo from the mobile version of the Mixels website ZZZZUPERLAME.png|Teslo when unmixable Teslo in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Teslo in pie graph, as seen on Mixels.com Teslo Front.png|Front view Teslo Side.png|Side view Mixels Main Title Season 1 Electroids all together.png Super shocked Electroids.png Cookironi Cookironi2.png Cookironi14.png Cookironi15.png Cookironi16.png Cookironi50.png Cookironi51.png Cookironi52.png Cookironi72.png Cookironi73.png Cookironi74.png Cookironi75.png Cookironi76.png Cookironi77.png Cookironi78.png Cookironi85.png Hot Lava Shower Teslo jogs.jpg Yumburn.jpg That is disgusting Krader.png So much better.png Electrorock REAL ELECTROIDS CAUGHT ON TAPE.png Krader tied up.png GIVING KRADER A SHOCKER.png The Electroids are in trouble....png We ain't doing any bad-.png Teslo's shocker.png Volectro's funny grin.png Volectro's shocker.png Volectro's googly eyes.png ELECTROIDS UNITE.png Krader is freaked out by ZaPtOr.png ME AGREE.png DANCE TIME.png Dance TIME 2.png Teslo also shakin' the rump.png Teslo's Cubit toss.png TouchingLesCubitsElectrorock.png In some nests.png Murp I want fun fun barbecue too.png Fun fun barbecue.png Teslo at party.png Volt-o-Meter.png Volt-o-Meter closeup.png Volt-o-Meter fun.png Shaking Teslo.png Zappy Teslo.png Throws down balloonata.png Teslo has no blindfold.png Impatient Krader.png Volt-o-Meter going down.png Super lame party.png Burnt party.png Changing a Light Bulb Mr Teslo schools you.png The light bulb breaks.png They're scared.png The debut of the sandwich.png It won't help.png Volectro finds a cubit.png Teslo finds a light bulb.png How to reach.png Teslo suggests a max.png Looks like the hamlogna sandwich is useless.png THE CUBIIIT.png It's time to max.png Sunflower grows from cubit seed.png The sunflower eats Mixels.png Elevator PAAARRTTTY.png HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BALK.png HERE'S LUNK (and Tentro).png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix Festival.png Dj.png Blowing up balloons.png Balloon_Mixing.png Lookin through a telescope.png Yeah! Like....png Wheredidallofthehamlognasandwichesgo.png Hmmmmm.png EVERY MIXEL LISTEN UP.png Itseemslikeourlilbuddyzaptorhere.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png And For I.png Leader of the electroids.png Save the mix fest..png Save the Mixel Festival.png We need to go on a hamlogna sandwich run.png He's nixed the festival.png Krader attack.png CHARGE.png Hide!.png Flurr does not look happy.png This bad.png Check your pockets.png Screen Shot 2014-10-07 at 20.45.24.png Mixel Mountain.png Im Scared....png Epic Comedy Adventure.png Up the mountain.png Can we use the cubit now.png We made it!.png Big rainbow cubit.png Now's a good time.png Digging Mixels.png MIIIIIIX!.png Happy leaders.png Murp Romp We stayin fit.jpg Gooed.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Other Mixels gather (Unwatermarked).png Other Mixels Gather2 (Unwatermarked).png Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png I am the chozzzzzen one (Unwatermarked).png Wuzzo debut 01.png The Mixopolis.png Calling All Mixels CAM_TesloBio.png CAM teslo.png|Teslo's model Cutscenes Teslo.gif|Meet Teslo Electroids.gif|Meet the Electroids (featuring Nixels) Mixels Rush A8E2DCAB-4868-4482-8ED9-C39C6F6E99DA.PNG Screenshot 2015-06-16-18-16-39.png Miscellaneous Promotional artwork dat teslo tho.png Teslo_Trans.png Teslo thumb.png Mixelswebsitemixels.png mixelswebsiteteslo.png Narrow_Hero_1.jpg Teslo Icon.png Super mixel fan time.png Other logo for series 1.png Electroid Game Thumb.PNG Banner.jpg Anotheraltmixelslogo.jpg Teslo 01.jpg Gulli Mixels.jpg 3840x2160.png On merchandise Calendars Mixel calendar 1.JPG Mixel calendar 3.JPG Mixels party stickers.PNG|up right Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG 17FC2AF0-ED97-418D-A04D-9F590625B9DD.PNG Other Oie 0pi51mZxESCe.png|Concept art Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainTesloMix1.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 1 Tezlorch.png|With Zorch|link=Teslo & Zorch Mix Teslader.png|With Krader|link=Krader & Teslo Mix HDTentroTesloMix.png|With Tentro|link=Tentro & Teslo Mix HDFlurrTesloMix.png|with Flurr|link=Flurr & Teslo Mix HDFlainTesloMix2.png|with Flain again|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 2 BurnardTesloMix_byNF971.png|With Burnard|link= Burnard & Teslo Mix Murps LEGO Mixes TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Flain ZorchTesloLEGO.jpg|With Zorch TesloZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps VulkTesloLEGO.jpg|With Vulk KraderTesloLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoTesloLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffTesloLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Category:Character galleries Category:Electroids Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Season One